cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
Here is a list of the easter eggs that can be found throughout Cry of Fear. Stephano Initially it was an Easter Egg only released for PewDiePie, but was later released for everyone who had the mod. To find it, after breaking the brick wall to reach the yellow doors, you must run straight and jump while pressing the action button to open the door in the ceiling. You'll enter a room in which you'll find a morphine syringe and the Stephano figurine on a table. If the players touches it, Simon will say "Stephano? What the fuck PewDiePie!" and the wall in front of him will break and the player will be attacked by a Handcrab (an enemy of Afraid of Monsters). The Handcrab can be killed easily. David Leatherhoff's Axe After finishing the game once with the 4th ending, the player unlocks a secret package that must be used in the mailbox near the Harbor College. When you reach the house, instead of going to Simon's room and find his book, Simon will find the secret package delivered to his door. The package contains the pills that David Leatherhoff, the protagonist of Afraid of Monsters, was addict to. Simon takes the pills and is sent to a remake of the first area of Afraid of Monsters. In here, the player can find the 10-digits-code door. You must use the same code that was used in AoM to unlock this door and obtain David Leatherhoff's Axe. Happy Simon's café In the college, there is a cafeteria named Gla´a Simons café, which translates to "Happy Simon´s café", which is ironic seeing as the real Simon is deeply depressed and suicidal. Joe Biden cube When playing co-op in the city area leading towards the park, the players can break down a wooden board that is located near an m16 spawn with a blue van on the right, and a Bnova store behind them, and inside the small opening is a rotating cube with Joe Biden's face on it, also if the players touch it they will be instantly killed. Joe Biden is the current vice president of the United States and has somewhat gained fame in the Cry of Fear community. Joe Biden boss fight In singleplayer before Simon fights the carcass, if the player inputs the command "sv_joebiden 1" into the console they will fight an invisible carcass, although the projectiles it fires will be Joe Biden cubes. Down with the Sickness To achieve this easter egg the player must get the 5th ending and then before entering Simon's house, type cl_downwiththesickness 1 into the console. Later when the player activates the button and gets ambushed by the twitcher mob, the song "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed will play in the background. Depressed Simon To get this easter egg you need to unlock the secret package first by getting ending 4. Once you have done this start a new game, and take the secret package from the secret room, and continue through the game as normal. Once you get inside the TL trading building, use the secret package on one of the doors on the top floor, and the door will be unlocked, but the secret package will be gone though. If you head inside you will find a small completely black room with a bench. Simon will be sitting on the bench with his hands on his eyes, and will not react to anything. The model used is the same one from the very first nightmare sequence in the game where he punches a mirror and was also one of the first Simon models created for Cry of Fear (which was also shown on one of the very first trailers of CoF) Sick Simon in Chapter 4 In Chapter 4, during the beginning of the Nightmare Sequence you'll hear some rasping noise. Go through the yellow doors you just came through to be in a dark barred room with Sick Simon across from you. He is writing in his book frantically, to the point of spasming. You can't harm him in anyway. Hello Kitty... This happens while you're in the maintenance tunnels during the subway level. After crossing the pipes section, you'll enter a tunnel with a dead cat inside. If the player examines the cat 5 times, Simon will say "Hello Kitty..." in a rather seductive tone. Doing this will unlock the Hello Kitty Hoddie. Smoking Kills In the construction site area, after you acquire the lighter, search the table next to the dead man who killed himself with a shotgun. On that table there are cigarettes in a ash tray, use the lighter on it and a cut scene will start. It shows simon smoking while leaning against the wall next the the dead guy. This is a less known easter egg. Category:Game